Dios no tiene sentido del humor
by MinnieLost'Memories
Summary: Lo nuestro, no es fácil, pero muchos menos es complicado, pero podría llegar hacer muy divertido si lo intentamos.
1. Entonces

Buenas, Buenas, antes que nada quiero decir que este es mi primer, fanfiction que no es un One-Shot, así que por favor ténganme paciencia, y si les gusto por favor dejen reviews para saberlo, gracias.

Jamás esta demás decir que **Vocaloid no me pertenece**, y ustedes saben de sobra

**Entonces**

* * *

><p><strong>De todas las personas en este mundo, de todas las especies ¿Yo tenía que ser humano y enamorarme de ella verdad? Creo que el sentido del humor de Dios es demasiado retorcido para yo entenderlo.<strong>

**No es que este en el mejor momento para mi vida romántica ya que esta chica, es nada más y nada menos que mi mundo, mi vida y todo comenzó el día en que comencé a respirar ese día empecé a amarla y siempre supe que sería solo y exclusivamente de ella.**

**Siempre hemos sido muy unidos claro como no serlo si somos familia, ha cierto no lo mencione, ella es mi hermana, si exacto **_**MI HERMANA**_** pero no puedo evitarlo la amo más que a la vida misma, se que iré al infierno apenas me toque saldar cuentas, por sentir algo así pero como dije el sentido del humor de ese hombre es mucho mas retorcido de lo que puedan imaginar.**

**PVO Normal**

¡Leeeen! - Dijo una muy enfurecida rubia y no era para menos era la quinta vez que Len no hacia los quehaceres que le tocaban y ella ya se estaba hartando de eso, abrió la puerta de un golpe para encontrar a su muy tranquilo mellizo tirado en la cama con su mp3.

Disculpa no te oí, ¿Pasa algo? - enseguida supo que llegaría su muerte al ver a Rin sujetando sus puños con una fuerza sobre natural.

¡TU GRANDISIMO VAGO!- Su hermana, estaba molesta, pero el solo se supo reír, esto solo puso de muy mal humor a la rubia pero el menor no presto mucho atención hasta que. . .

Tú decides o bajas y haces lo que debes o traeré "eso" hasta aquí - un escalofrío lo lleno de pies a la cabeza sabia a lo que se refería con "eso": muerte dolorosa por una aplanadora; y antes de que ella dijera algo mas Len ya estaba lavando los platos.

Ves que podemos entendernos perfectamente hermanito - dijo con una linda sonrisa dirigida a su mellizo.

En eso empieza a sonar un celular- Dígame - un leve sonrojo apareció y Len puso los ojos en blanco - Claro que si no estoy haciendo nada, bueno nos vemos en un rato- Rin sonrió mirando su celular y su hermano suspiro sonoramente.

¿No me digas vas a salir cierto?- Un sonrojo no se hizo tardío, y ahí supo que no se había equivocado.

¿Eso no te incumbe sabias? - Dijo aun sonrojada sin voltearse a ver a su mellizo - Pero si tienes que saberlo si saldré con Dell, me dijo para vernos en un rato así que no me esperes ¿Si?

Como siempre, pensé que saldrías con Miku y las demás, tranquila, no te preocupes tanto ¿Si? yo veré que hacer - Dijo sin mirarla pero sabía que lo miraba molesta es algo tan común que él pueda leer sus pensamientos así nada más.

No lo iba a hacer, están ocupadas esta noche. - Dijo volteándose para ir a su habitación - y Len - dijo sin detenerse - te urge una vida social hermanito.

_Como si importara. La única persona con la cual quería compartir, no estaba muy lejos pero tampoco lo veía de esa manera, o eso creía él._

Ya caída la noche su hermana se preparaba para su cita, con Dell, su mellizo hacia la cena mientras escuchaba como su melliza se estresaba por no conseguir que ponerse, con todo se ve linda no entiendo su problema, sintió a su melliza bajar las escaleras y se giro a mirarla a ver como estaba, solo al verla se su garganta se seco, estaba hermosa, demasiado para su gusto.

Entonces ¿Que tal? - Dijo Rin sin notar la cara de embobado de su hermano ya que estaba de espaldas, el reacciono y volvió a sus asuntos sin prestarle atención - ¡LEN!

El aludido la miro por el rabillo del ojos y dijo - estas bien no te preocupes de todas maneras, siempre te ves linda - en eso su hermano sonrió de medio lado y ella al notar eso se sonrojo.

Se escucho el timbre y la chica se miro ante el espejo de la sala revisando que todo estuviese en su lugar, sonrió complacida al verse, su vestido era blanco con toques dorados, y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, su collar de siempre y su lazo que nunca faltaba y a todo eso se le juntaba un poco de maquillaje y zapatillas blancas atadas, estaba bien por así decirlo, salió en busca de su bolso, y miro a su hermano.

Bueno no me esperes seguro volveré un poco tarde - dijo ella sonriente.

O te trae a las 12 o se las verá conmigo - dijo el mirándola desafiante.

La mirada de su hermana molesta no se hizo tardía ella solo asintió y corrió a darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermano para luego susurrarle - no te pongas celoso Len - en eso ella salió a recibir a Dell disculpándose por la tardanza. Dell la halago por su vestuario haciendo que la chica le regalara una sonrisa.

Al irse Len solo supo suspirar y recostarse en el sofá a mirar el techo y pensar, _quizás, sea cierto, me urge tener una vida, además del cuidar de Rin, pero es que no puedo fijarme en otra chica que no sea ella, la amo demasiado, que problemático es todo esto, bueno mañana es sábado así que invitare a una chica, ha salir y asunto resuelto, la verdad nunca me faltaron las declaraciones, pero esperaba algún día decirle a Rin lo que siento, pero veo que ella no está interesada en mi de ese modo, decidido entonces, mañana saldré con una chica, espero no arruinar nada._

* * *

><p><em>Los amo nekos:***<em>


	2. Descubrimiento

No esta demas decir que Vocaloid, pertenece y que hago esto, por puro & simple entretenimiento.

**_Descubrimiento_**

* * *

><p><strong>Quizás solo quizás el humano es estúpido por temor a amar, bueno eso es solo una opinión personal pero imagino que no soy la única que pensara de ese modo, cuando quieres a alguien y no sabes que hacer lo primero que haces es alejarte, si tal cual alejarte, eso es algo triste no les parece, pero bueno somos humanos y tenemos limitaciones, lamentablemente una de mis limitaciones tiene nombre, Len Kagamine.<strong>

Si estoy enamorada de mi hermano, díganlo estoy enferma, seguro me quemare en el infierno por solo sentir esto pero bueno, ya me veré con el destino después, además que esperaban, no puedo decirle: "Hey Len te amo más que a mi vida", si claro, será para que me interne en un manicomio por decir esas cosas, Dios tiene un sentido del humor demasiado retorcido para mi gusto, me hace ser hermana del ser por el que mi corazón late.

**Rin PVO**

Desperté algo cansada ayer llegue un poco tarde de mi cita con Dell, y además era sábado día perfecto para no hacer nada y quedarse en cama todo el día, pero seguro no sería así ya que mi hermano subiría y me preguntaría que por que llegue tan tarde, menos mal y no estaba despierto cuando llegue, porque si no hubiera visto llegar sola y eso hubiera sido mucho peor, ¿por que llegue sola? Porque el idiota de Dell tenia novia, pero al parecer la engaño a ella diciendo que era su prima o algo así, me moleste demasiado y lo único que se me ocurrió fue venir caminando en medio de la noche, me detuve un rato a comer, ya que me estaba muriendo de hambre y llegue, fue la peor noche que he tenido debo decir, pero al menos Len no supo nada y prefiero que siga siendo así.

Rin, despierta el desayuno está servido- dice Len tocando la puerta, al no recibir respuesta, entra en la habitación y me ve con la sabana cubriéndome hasta el rostro.

Len, no estoy de humor, bajo en un momento ¿Si? - dije sin más, es cierto no estaba de humor para verle en la mañana y menos sabiendo que _**el duerme sin camisa y que ya no es un niño.**_

¿Paso algo anoche? - dijo sin más, su voz sonaba preocupada, pero no me atreví a bajar la sabana, si lo veía en esas condiciones, _me abalanzaría sobre él._

No respondí, el silencio reino en la habitación. Pensé que había ido y en eso, siento un peso en la cama, y los colores se me subieron al rostro, no, no, debo controlarme es mi hermano, pero yo lo amo, RIN KAGAMINE TE CONTROLAS _me dije escondiéndome más de lo que podía en la sabana._

¿Que me ocultas princesa? - Princesa, hace mucho que no me decía así, pero de igual modo no iba a soltar la sabana, _no podía verlo sin camisa, y ahora encima de mí, sería demasiado para mi pobre corazón._

Nada Len tengo sueño nada mas, dije que ahora bajaba entendido, ahora quítate de encima gracias - dije sin querer aun quitar la sabana, se movió de encima y pensando que se iba a ir, deje de ejercer fuerza en la sabana, mala idea, _muy mala idea,_parece que él se percato de esto y jalo la sabana que me protegía, lo vi y no solo no había dormido sin camisa, si no que al parecer Dios quiso jugarme una broma muy pesada, al ver a Len solo con sus bóxers, mis mejillas ardían demasiado, y Len con la sabana en mano me miro, con cara de preocupación y se acerco a mi tanto que nuestros alientos se rozaban, se dirigió a mi oreja - deja de mentirme eres muy mala en eso ¿Sabias? - dijo en un susurro casi como decirlo, ¿Sensual? Si creo que esa sería la palabra más adecuada para este momento, si no hubiera estado sentada, juro que me habría caído ahí mismo, una carga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, y en eso Len se alejo para mirarme a los ojos.

Quería decirle, quería que supiera, todo lo que me he guardado estos 18 años, que lo amo, que mi corazón late solo y exclusivamente para él, que por favor no me odiara por amarlo como lo hago, pero no supe, como así que, solo actué. Como siempre lo hago.

¡Len por el amor de Dios, aléjate! Dije que bajaría, y no, no me ocurre nada estoy bien, y si pasara algo sabes que se cuidarme, así que por favor que tal si te vas, quiero cambiarme - dije, y ese momento pensé que el corazón se me iba partir a la mitad si no es que estaba ya roto,_** me odie por eso pero era lo mejor, tiene que ser lo mejor, espero que sea lo mejor.**_

Len se levanto, y se dirigió a la puerta - Entonces te espero abajo para comer, no tardes - dijo volteándose a mirarme, para luego seguir su camino hacia la puerta.

Necesito un baño de agua fría ahora - susurre para mis adentros, mucha carne expuesta para esta muchacha, pensé mientras me llevaba las manos a las mejillas, estaban ardiendo, me levante para ir a tomar esa ducha, y agradecí internamente el tener un baño en mi habitación, después de la ducha, me puse algo cómodo y baje a desayunar, gracias al cielo, Len se había puesto una camisa y un pantalón, lo cual me extraño ya que él suele vestirse, más cómodo los fines de semana, levante una ceja en señal de confusión y me dirigí a la mesa.

Estas muy arreglado, para estar en la casa todo el día hermanito - dije sin más, la verdad si me traía bastante confundida, Len no es el tipo de persona que sale los fines de semana, o sale regularmente.

Decidí seguir tu consejo, de tener vida social e invite a Gumi a salir - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, se me helo la sangre, Len ¿teniendo una cita?, ¿y que esperaba? Len no iba a hacer un retraído toda la vida, el era guapo, así que la verdad no entiendo como esto no paso antes, pero eso no me consolaba, en realidad descubrí algo que no había visto, Len no se iba a quedar conmigo para siempre, alguna chica lo iba separar de mí, no lo quería, prefería morir antes que pasara algo así, ¿Pero cómo podía evitarlo? No podía decirle lo que sentía eso jamás, pensaría que estoy enferma, o peor se iría de mi lado por sus propios impulsos.

Rin, ¿Qué opinas?, te quedaste callada de repente - dijo confuso, _no sabía que responder._

Rin tengo que irme quede con Gumi, en ir buscarla a su casa, así que nos vemos después - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta pero antes de irse, me beso en la frente y dijo - no te pongas celosa Rin - maldije para mis adentros esa frase, le quedaba mejor a él_, odie el haberla dicho, y más que todo odie el hecho de que tenía que ir a darme una ducha fría, muy fría._

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer, besos desde Venezuela:**<em>


	3. ¿Y entonces?

**¡OH POR DIOS!** ¡Sigo viva gente!, lamento **MUCHÍSIMO**la tardanza pero lo prometido es deuda, y aquí esta espero que lo disfruten y al menos dejen un lo leí.

Isabel Kagamine: Muchas gracias, ese comentario me ayudo muchísimo, te lo agradezco demás.

Athila Leal: ¡QUINCE! ¡Te amo gracias!

Joshua Lopez: ¡Eres especial enserio gracias por tu apoyo!

**¿Y entonces?**

* * *

><p><strong>Engañar al corazón nunca es una buena idea, créanme si lo hacen terminaran como yo, tratando de olvidar algo que nació conmigo, sonara exagerado pero es que no puedo evitarlo, de verdad la amo, pero haré lo necesario para olvidarla, Rin te amo pero debo olvidarte.<strong>

**Len PVO**

¡Leen, subamos a este! por favor - dijo una muy entusiasmada peli-verde agarrando a Len por el brazo, con los ojos brillosos.

Tranquila Gumi nos subiremos a todo lo que quieras - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, Gumi era una linda chica no muy alta, cabello verde al igual que sus ojos, noto también que se había arreglado para él y eso le hizo muy bien a su ego, pero había un solo problema no sentía nada al agarrar su mano, o acariciar su rostro.

Len, ¿Te estás aburriendo? - susurro Gumi cabizbaja.

No, no para nada Gumi solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas - dijo rascándose la nuca, _eso era vergonzoso_- entonces ¿Nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna? - dijo dedicándole la mejor sonrisa que podía.

Ella sonrió, y asintió emocionada volvió a tomar a Len por el brazo para caminar hacia la rueda.

Al subir al juego, Gumi se sentó muy cerca de Len, ella lo miraba entre deseosa y confusa, Len sumido en sus pensamientos no les prestaba mucha atención, pero se percato de un peso en su hombro, y se dio vuelta a ver que era, la cabeza de la chica se había posado en su hombro, de verdad no se lo esperaba, ella no se merecía eso, merecía a alguien que si la quisiera, no podía hacerle esto a Gumi.

Bajaron del juego y Len se percato de la hora, será mejor llevar a Gumi a su casa.

¿Nos vamos? Es algo tarde y no quiero ser decapitado por tu padre - dijo recordando la mirada asesina de su padre, y río ante el hecho.

Disculpa otra vez, mi padre es algo celoso, y si es mejor que nos vayamos - dijo al tiempo que hacia una reverencia, y lo miraba sonriente, de verdad era linda _pero no era Rin._

_**Por qué no puedo ver a otras como algo más que solo amigas esto es algo frustrante pero tengo que seguir intentando si no además de ir al infierno, ¿tendría que arrastrarla conmigo? No jamás me lo permitiría.**_

¿Len? - Pregunto la voz de la peli - verde sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos, ya estábamos en el estacionamiento, de verdad que soy despistado pensó rascándose la nuca - ¿Todo bien? - la voz de la peli - verde sonaba preocupada, pero él la miro con una sonrisa y asintió, Gumi le regalo una sonrisa y siguieron hasta el auto, el viaje fue silencioso, pero al menos no incómodo y eso era lo importante pensó el rubio

Al llegar a la casa de Gumi, Len le abrió la puerta y se despidieron con un abrazo rápido ya que el padre de Gumi había salido a recibirla, Len dio un suspiro, no era como esperaba, y todo porque se la había pasado pensando en Rin, y solamente en Rin.

No quería ir a casa, no quería verla, no aun, decidió perder tiempo dando vueltas por los alrededores, hasta que vio lo tarde que era y no le quedo otra opción que regresar.

Al llegar vio que las luces no estaban apagadas, lo cual significaba que Rin lo estaba esperando o estaba con alguien, le rogaba a Dios que fuera lo primero.

Entro a la casa y se dirigió a la sala, para encontrar a una Rin dormida en el sofá, me estaba esperando, pensó y sin pensarlo una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios fue a donde Rin para así poder contemplarla mejor, movió uno de sus mechones para colocarlo en su oreja y ver mejor ese rostro del cual estaba enamorado, la tomo en brazos y la cargo hasta su habitación, al colocarla le dio un beso en la frente, y cuando se disponía a irse cuando noto que algo se lo impedía o más bien alguien.

Len no te vayas - dijo la rubia en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que hizo que el corazón de su gemelo se enterneciera.

Rin nunca te dejare - al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa para acomodarse al lado de su amada gemela.

**Rin PVO**

Odio que en las mañanas me despierten los rayos de sol es bastante molesto, pero esta mañana fue muy diferente ya que al intentar levantarme algo me lo impedía,_ Len estaba abrazándome_, en ese momento sentí que mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho por la alegría, _se veía tan hermoso y tranquilo, si tan solo pudiera ser así por siempre fuera yo tan feliz_, al parecer lo mire demasiado ya que se despertó, y al verme una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, le devolví la sonrisa y un "Buenos días" en un susurro.

Buenos días - me respondió estirándose, y levantándose de la cama - ¿Qué quieres desayunar? - me pregunto ya levantado, pero aun frotándose los ojos para dirigirse a la puerta.

Sorpréndeme - le dije con una sonrisa mientras me levantaba para cambiarme, y entraba al baño para refrescarme y sacar todas las ideas que habían pasado por mi cabeza ayer.

**-Flashback-**

Eran las 11:30 de la noche y Len no había llegado, de verdad ya empezaba a preocuparme, ¿que podría estar haciendo y con esa chica?, Ahí fue que me di cuenta que estaba actuado como una paranoica Len, no va a ser nada, ¿Verdad? - En eso se sienta en el sofá, y sigue con su lucha interna - ¿y si lo aleja de mi? ¿Qué sería de mí sin Len?, bueno tal vez no pase nada con ella, pero tal vez allá otras, ¿o no?- Entre tantos pensamientos la rubia se fue quedando dormida, y por ese hecho no sintió a su hermano al llegar.

Sintió que era alzada, por lo tanto se fue despertando poco a poco, al ser colocada en su cama, y ver que su hermano se disponía a irse, algo le impidió que lo dejara ir, le sujeto de brazo y en un susurro casi inaudible le dijo - Len no te vayas - Escucho algo que no pudo entender y sintió a su hermano acomodándose para dormir.

**-Fin del Flashback-  
><strong>  
>Al salir de la ducha, se puso algo cómodo ya que era domingo y esperaba con toda su alma que su hermano no tuviera planes, al bajar las escaleras un dulce olor la embosco se dirigió a la cocina a ver qué era lo que preparaba su hermano, se sorprendió al ver que eran huevos con tocino, <em>sus favoritos.<em>

Delicioso - dijo la rubia ya sentándose en la mesa.

Sabía que te gustaría - dijo este con una sonrisa victoriosa, y llevando la comida a la mesa con un poco de jugo de naranja - además hoy es nuestro día ya que no tengo planes y espero que tu tampoco - dijo al tiempo que se sentaba y le dirigía una mirada su hermana.

¡Genial! - Dijo ella con gran entusiasmo - yo esperaba lo mismo - dijo al tiempo que tomaba los cubiertos para comer.

¡Provecho! - dijeron en un unísono.

Se pasaron el día, jugando con en los viejos tiempo, viendo películas y jugándose una que otra broma, realmente ambos extrañaban estar así con el otro era algo realmente agradable, ya oscureciendo, escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, Rin entre risas fue a ver quién era y para su sorpresa no era alguien que espera ver justo ahora.

Dell. . . - dijo en un susurro y un silencio sepulcral lleno en toda la habitación.

* * *

><p>Lalalalalala Meeeow: ¿Reviews?<p> 


	4. ¿Sera asi para nosotros?

Bueno no estoy muerta que les parece, solo me quede corta de inspiración y en estos días ¡BAM! surgió de la nada pero así funciona mi mente que le hago, además de el hecho de que voy a graduarme no me lo hace muy fácil el soltar mi mente a los cuatro vientos.

Bueno no entraron aquí para leerme mis problemas si no para ver que hiperactividad escribí ahora, bueno aquí se los dejo pero antes lo de siempre, **los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen ¿entienden eso? (que feliz fuera yo si fueran míos)**

**¿Sera así para nosotros?**

* * *

><p><strong>Puedes pensar que es un chiste, pero luego de un tiempo solo te das cuenta que es una grotesca realidad.<strong>

**Rin PVO  
><strong>  
>Dell - Un silencio sepulcral lleno la habitación, no pude moverme o articular realmente palabra alguna, solo me quede observándolo fijamente <em>¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué había hecho para invocarlo?, en ese momento esas preguntas no salían de mi cabeza.<em>

Rin, ¿No vas a dejarlo pasar? - Len siempre tan dulce, pero ¿acaso no veía lo petrificada que estaba?

Dell, cierto lo siento pasa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - la verdad mi voz salió más confiada de los que esperaba, simplemente perfecto.

Gracias, Etto, como explicarlo, lamento lo que paso, de verdad no fue mi intención que algo así pasara y bueno yo la verdad vine a disculparme y todo eso - _oh no, esto no terminara bien._

Dell, a que te refieres con que, no fue tu intención - Len parecía confuso y un poco molesto y no esperaba menos, jamás se me ocurrió mencionarle mi pequeño percance con Dell.

Dell, será mejor que hablemos de esto afuera - dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta con Dell y dejaba a un muy confundido Len dentro ya sabía los problemas que me esperaban después pero eso sería algo que arreglaría en su momento.

¿Que carajos es lo que quieres? - Dije sin más, no estaba para esto, solo me imaginaba el lío que me esperaba dentro y la cara de decepción que tendría mi hermano.

Ya te dije, vine a disculparme realmente fui un idiota vine a recuperarte, sé que no lo merezco pero dame una segunda oportunidad, y no la desperdiciare. . . - Dell hablaba sin parar yo apenas lo escuchaba con los brazos cruzados y mi vista fija en otro lugar, _¿Que esperaba? Que volviera a sus brazos y ya todo resuelto, acaso no sabe que no todas son tan idiotas para no saber cuando son engañadas_, pero tal vez esto me ayude con mi pequeña gran confusión.

Claro, te daré otra oportunidad, además que puedo perder - Solté sin más era cierto ¿Que podía perder? Tal vez y con esto olvidaba que una gran parte de mi estaba enamorada de mi hermano, Dell sonrió, Len esto lo hago por ti espero lo entiendas, sonreí y entonces me beso, un beso vació, pero un beso al fin y al cabo.

Te vendré a buscar mañana, ¿está bien? - Dijo antes de irse y le regale una sonrisa que mas vacía no podía estar pero al él no pareció importarle.

Claro, te veo mañana - dije entrando a la casa, estaba segura de lo que había hecho era lo mejor para todos pero debía resolver una cosa más.

Entre a la casa sintiéndola pesada ya sabía que me espera solo que no lo vi venir de esa forma.

Len estaba viéndose al espejo se había cambiado la ropa cómoda que tenia por unos jeans y una camisa de botones con los primeros dos abiertos.

No me esperes - dijo sin más, y salió por la puerta dejándome sola, aturdida y extremadamente confundida.  
><strong><br>Len PVO**

Qué demonios, Rin ¿Qué me ocultas? - dijo Len al vació se sentía traicionado cuando habían cambiado tanto las cosas que este tipo de situaciones en que él no sabía que ocurría se hacían mas y mas frecuentes.

Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar pero no lo noto si no hasta la segunda llamada - ¿Bueno? - Era Kaito su mejor amigo un poco mayor estaba cursando el último año de secundaria y siempre llamaba en los momentos más inoportunos con alguna loca idea para hacer por las noches.

_¡Holaaa Peque!, espero que no estés haciendo nada ya que te invito al nuevo antro que abrieron ayer, dicen que es excelente_.- ahí esta una loca salida un jueves si un jueves en la noche y el mañana tenía escuela.

Kaito, deja de llamarme peque solo soy dos años menor, y no creo mañana hay escuela recuerdas tu aun estudias si se te ha olvidado.

_Peque, Peque mañana es feriado ¿recuerdas? Apuesto que no, fumigaran peque, así que estamos libres, ¿vienes entonces?_

Se me había olvidado por completo, bueno si ese es el caso nos vemos en 5min en la esquina ¿te parece? - es algo bueno tener a tu mejor amigo viviendo una cuadra de ti.

_Claro peque pregúntale a Rin si le gustaría ir ¿Vale? Nos vemos _- se corto la llamada unos minutos y me quede pensando ¿Será que le digo a Rin? Mejor será que no, no quiero tener que confrontarla por esto será mejor que le de su tiempo para pensar en sus problemas ya que no puede compartirlos conmigo.

En 2min estuve listo para partir me arregle unos detalles en el espejo cuando escuche la puerta abrirse Rin entro con un rostro asustado ¿será por mí que esta así? Bueno tendrá tiempo para no verme ya que tratare de no causarle más molestias.

No me esperes - dije sin mucha prisa, pasando a su lado y saliendo así de la casa para encontrarme con Kaito, espero que esta noche al menos se olviden algunos de mis problemas.

¡Peque! Ya decía yo que no venías - dijo Kaito abrazándome no sé por qué siempre me saluda de esa forma, pero bueno no voy a cambiarlo a estas alturas de mi vida.

Kaito si no me tarde tanto pero bueno ¿Dónde está ese antro del cual me hablaste?

Me dijeron que es uno de los mejores ya Gackupo, Luke, Meito están allá para que nos sea más fácil entrar ¿vamos entonces? - que mas podía perder, no creía encontrarme con nadie allá además de los muchachos.

Al llegar vi que Kaito tenía mucha razón era bastante excéntrico, y la música no estaba para nada mal, vimos a los muchachos a lo lejos haciéndonos señas para acércanos y eso hicimos, al llegar a nuestros puestos Gackupo me recibió con una palmada en la espada y con su apodo tan cariñoso - ¡Enanin!, pero que lindo te pusiste, no será ¿que tienes una enamorada por aquí?

Déjalo Gackupo si ese fuera el caso no los hubiera dicho ¿No es así amiguito? - Dijo Meito siempre defendiéndome, es como un hermano para todos bueno teniendo una hermana como Meiko no me sorprende su sobreprotección.

Es cierto, no tengo a nadie esperándome así que para con eso Gackupo - Dije un poco indiferente a ninguno de ellos he podido decirles mi pequeño pecado porque tal vez no entiendan los que es tener un secreto de esa magnitud además de el hecho de que todos tienen hermanas y pensarían que yo estoy más mal que bien.

Bueno ¿Vinimos a bailar y a beber un rato no? No quiero oírlos quejarse de sus novias imaginarias gracias - Eh ahí Luke el único que siempre tenía algo para hacernos entrar en la realidad, y por eso es que es el único que tiene novia, es novio de Miki esa chica tenía un carácter horrible, pero siempre que estaba con Luke parecía un ángel, rara pareja, pero pareja al fin, lo envidaba.

Salimos a bailar y nos conseguimos a un grupo de chicas bastante lindas y todas eran de nuestro colegio rara coincidencia realmente, después de eso llego Miki lo cual no nos sorprendió mucho ya que sabíamos que Luke la había llamado ellos siempre que tienen la oportunidad se ven, suertudo.

¡Len! No esperaba verte aquí - dijo una voz detrás de mí y en eso vi a Gumi la verdad no esperaba verla aquí y después de el hecho de que no habíamos hablado mucho después de nuestra "cita".

¡Gumi hola! Tampoco esperaba verte aquí - dije con una sonrisa que a ella pareció gustarle ya que se sonrojo un poco.

Bueno es que mi padre me dejo venir ya que mi primo esta aquí, si no hoy no salgo, se lo debo - Gumi y Gackupo son primos al parecer lejanos pero ellos no actúan mucho como tal, ya que no se les ve mucho juntos y no se hablan además de unos cuantos saludos.

Es bueno que estés aquí, este ¿Quieres bailar?

Claro, porque no - Dijo sonriendo pero al parecer no fue muy buena idea ya que cambiaron la canción a una lenta, una extremadamente lenta, no me incomodaba pero al parecer, a Gumi un poco ya que se puso algo tensa.

Si quieres nos sentamos y esperamos a que la cambien - le dije al oído y eso pareció calmarla pero no se movió.

No, estoy bien solo que no se cómo bailar este tipo de géneros - dijo cabizbaja

Tranquila yo tampoco soy un maestro - y le sonreí y así empezó.

No lo hacíamos tan mal, y al terminar la canción, a Gumi le pareció que tan poco lo hicimos nada mal para no saber mucho sobre este tipo de géneros.

Nada mal para ser nuestra primera vez, Len crees que podamos ir a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar necesito decirte algo - dijo Gumi asentí y la seguí, la note un tanto nerviosa, y ahí fue cuando no note que todo iba a ir mal.

Salimos del antro y ella empezó a jugar con sus dedos la verdad no entendía nada.

Len quiero decirte esto desde el día en que salimos pero mi padre se interpuso y bueno - Gumi está nerviosa y no entendía el por qué hasta que lo dijo.

Me gustas - y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todas las que me dejaron Reviews, Alertas y demás, enserio es muy importante para mí y para seguir escribiendo que esta historia les guste, ¡Espero que dejen más!<p>

Besos de esta Neka: ***


	5. Mi propia sangre

Hola personas con sangre en las venas ¿Cómo han estado?, yo pues con problemas para la universidad, estresada por lo cual me tardo tanto en continuar este fic pero estoy decidida a terminarlo, antes que nada gracias por su paciencia espero que enserio les guste, pero ustedes no entraron aquí para leer esto, entraron para leer la historia así que sin más enjoy.

**Vocaloid no me pertenece pero eso ¿Ya lo sabían no?**

**Mi propia sangre**

* * *

><p><strong>Len PVO<strong>

**A veces la vida es demasiado dura con nosotros, ¿Por qué? Porque somos muy idiotas para no darnos cuenta de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, se nos ofrece oportunidades y jamás sabemos aprovecharlas o simplemente no queremos aprovecharlas, quizás ese sea mi problema no quiero a nadie más que a ella, quizás sea por eso que tengo tantos problemas.**

**-FlashBack-**

Me gustas - Gumi parecía inquieta y temblaba levemente, solo pude notarlo porque la mire fijamente hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mía.

Silencio eso es lo que siguió nada más que un largo silencio, sus ojos parecían querer llorar ya que yo no contestaba pero ¿Cómo?, como podía responder algo así mis sentimientos no cambiarían, jamás lo harían, pero tal vez se lo intentara estarían un tiempo ocultos, pero qué demonios estoy diciendo.

Subí una mano hacia mí nuca incómodo y dije lo primero que me paso por la mente - Esto no lo esperaba - mi voz sonaba ronca seguro por tanto tiempo sin hablar, el silencio tomo más tiempo del que pensé.

Tranquilo ya vería que esto pasaría - su voz fue un susurro si hubiera estado haciendo más ruido no lo habría escuchado aquello le partiría el alma a cualquiera, si es que aun tenía una, pero ella lo superaría no podría soportar ese daño de hacerle ilusiones imaginarias.

No es mi intención, eres una hermosa chica pero es solo que me gusta alguien más, de verdad lo siento - mi voz sonaba apagada y la verdad no era para menos.

Gumi solo asintió y se fue me parecía que lloraba y ser el causante solo me partía el corazón, es una gran persona pero no soy capaz de hacerle algo tan cruel como jugar con sus sentimientos.

Cuando empecé el camino a casa todo estaba oscuro y la lluvia había comenzado.

**-FindelFlashBack-**

La lluvia caía más fuerte que nunca y yo no estaba ni cerca de volver a casa, por primera vez no quería verla, no podía verla, quizás es por eso que es la 4ta vuelta que le doy al vecindario, ¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto? ¿Cuando empecé a verte como algo más que mi pariente?, algo más que mi propia sangre, decirlo así no me hace sentir mejor creo que acabare loco un día de estos por hablar conmigo mismo.

Llego a la puerta las luces están encendidas seguro me esperaste y te preocupaste por mí, que no daría por que fuera así, al entrar todo se encontraba en silencio parece que no me esperaba solo dejo las luces encendidas, yo y mis ilusiones llamativas.

Al subir y entrar a mi habitación note algo raro, Rin estaba en mi cama y se notaba que había llorado.

**Rin PVO**

¿Por qué todo debe ser tan difícil? No, la pregunta es, ¿Por qué debía nacer siendo tu sangre? ¿Acaso estoy mal? Y si lo estoy, ¿por qué no me siento como tal?

Se fue sin más que un "no me esperes" que se suponía que era eso, acaso todo iba a terminar tan mal como creía.

Subí a su habitación y me embargaron tantos recuerdos, que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin mi permiso, podría llorar a todo lo que doy, pero las lágrimas no alcanzarían para arrancarme el sabor amargo de la boca.

Me acosté en su cama y hundí la nariz en su almohada, su olor hizo que me estremeciera y que me sintiera tan protegida que todos mis miedos desaparecieron por ese instante, me quede dormida abrazando su almohada no mi importaba que el llegase y me viera así lo que me importaba era no dejar que se notará que había llorado.

**Len PVO  
><strong>  
>Vulnerable, no habría otra palabra que lo explicara mejor, me sentía vulnerable, dolido y más que todo confundido por que lloraba que era lo que nos pasaba, porque siendo tan unidos nos enfrascamos en ser diferentes y alejarnos el uno del otro yo tengo una muy buena razón Rin, ¿Pero tú porque lo haces?<p>

Me acerque a la cama y me recosté a tu lado no supe cuanto paso hasta que abriste los ojos, me miraste de una manera tan profunda que sentí que lloraría.

¿Qué nos está pasando? - susurraste mas para ti que para mí pero yo sabía que no era la primera vez que te lo preguntabas.

No lo sé, creo que es la adolescencia supongo ¿No? - Ojalá y fueran las malditas hormonas las causantes de esto.

No, es algo más ¿Verdad? Ya nada es igual, no espero que lo sea pero esto cada vez está peor - ella lo sabía yo lo sabia para que seguir engañándonos nada es ni será igual nunca, yo tengo mi pecado guardado pero no sé lo que podría esconder mi preciosa Rin.

Nos ocultamos cosas, y ambos lo sabemos quizás es solo confesar esas cosas y todo será como antes ¿No crees? - dijo con voz temblorosa, esto no es fácil ni para ella ni para mí.

¿Me ocultas cosas Rinny? - tenía tiempo sin usar ese apodo, pero me dejo un agradable sabor en la boca llamarle así.

La gente nunca es realmente sincera - su voz sonaba severa.

Nunca he dicho que lo fuera, pero tú no eres cualquiera eres mi. . - me interrumpí no pude decir esa palabra que me condena es maldita palabra que demuestra que ella, es intocable, inalcanzable - eres la persona más especial de mi vida.

Entiendo eso, pero ahí secretos que no podemos confesar, Len aunque queramos porque son peligrosos - Su voz tenía un toque extraño pero no supe diferenciar muy bien el por qué.

Con más razón deberías decirlo, tal vez pueda ayudar - mi voz sonaba ronca, y se exactamente a qué se debía la distancias entre nosotros era escasa, exageradamente escasa, si ella se acercaba un poco más me besaría, y no paraba de desear que eso ocurriera, lo sé soy un maldito pecador pero eso no me hace desearlo menos.

No creo que puedas, aunque lo intentes pero quizás un día en el que explote mi cabeza por llevarlo conmigo tanto tiempo quizás ahí lo diga - Rio, su risa era nerviosa pero era risa al fin, yo solté una carcajada pero la pare de inmediato.

Y en ese momento algo paso no sabía muy bien qué pero ella se escondió tras su flequillo, y no entendí el por qué quizás no le gusto que riera, tome su barbilla en mi mano para que se atreviera a encararme y paso lo que nunca debió haber ocurrido.

La bese.

* * *

><p>¿Saben? me encantan sus reviews, por eso sigo escribiendo y sigo exprimiendo mi cerebro para sacar una idea más o menos decente así que comenten para que mi cerebro no se sienta tan mal al ser exprimido, hasta el lanzar tomates y decir que esta horrible es aceptable pero no recomendable.<p>

Los quiero, besos maracuchos:***


	6. Infierno sonriente

Les cuento algo divertido, después de terminar el capítulo mi propia sangre, ¡PAM! me vino la inspiración para escribir este capítulo, la verdad era que lo quería subir la próxima semana, pero para que no me maten por dejarlos en suspenso y desaparecer otros muchos meses preferí subirla hoy, y bueno sin más que decir además del ¡ME ENCANTARON SUS COMENTARIOS! Yami Kagamine, Persona que lee fanfics, hatchune Miku que bellas son vale.

Ahora sin Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas

**Infierno sonriente**

* * *

><p><strong>Len PVO<strong>

El infierno nunca supo tan bien no es así, digan lo que digan no tengo problema con ello, hice algo que es imperdonable, una abominación, arrastre a mi hermana hacia el infierno conmigo, ¿Que es lo que me paso?, bueno además del hecho de que mi enferma y retorcida mente hiciera que besara a mi hermana nada más y nada menos, pero ahora mi pregunta es ¿Por qué no me detuvo?

**General PVO**

El beso no duro más de unos segundos pero a Len, le supo a gloria cada milisegundo que sus labios tocaban los de Rin, pero apenas se rompió el beso, sus miradas se encontraron, y no supieron ni cuánto tiempo estuvieron en silencio, ni cuantas cosas pasaron por su cabeza pero algo era claro, todo lo que alguna vez pudieron creer estaba totalmente destruido.

Lo siento - sonó un susurro por parte de Len antes de salir de la habitación tenía que alejarse de ella.

Rin se quedo atónita no articulaba palabra alguna, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse dos lágrimas rebeldes se resbalaron en sus mejillas, ¿Qué ha pasado? - susurro al viento.

Ambos estaban confundidos, sin saber que pensar o qué hacer, pero había una duda en el aire ¿Quién beso a quien?

**Rin PVO**

Estaba destrozada, y como no estarlo bese a mi hermano, ya sabía que me rechazarla pero jamás de esa manera, lloré amargamente y empecé a recordar todo lo que destruí sonreí, puedo llorar mil veces por un mismo motivo, pero no puedo reír varias veces por un mismo asunto ¿Cierto? , ¿Por qué la vida debe ser tan complicada, tan prejuiciosa, tan amargada?

Pero por qué no pudo enfrentarme, mandarme a un psiquiátrico, gritarme, maldecirme, hasta golpearme pero solo salió de su boca un "Lo siento" apagado, vaya forma de ser rechazada, y vaya forma de destruir una familia.

Pero ahora la incertidumbre me mataba ¿Que iba a pasar ahora?

**Len PVO**

Abominable, Maldito, Pecador, Enfermo, esas palabras me golpeaban tan fuerte que me mareaban, no había manera de sacarlas, me estaba muriendo y de la peor manera, que he hecho la he besado. LA HE BESADO, No era que no iba a tocarla, no iba a corromperla, ni nada de esas cosas ¿Verdad?, maldita sea, en qué coño estaba pensando, como voy a mirarle la cara ahora, con que moral, si es que aun tengo, puedo mirarla.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento me percate de algo, _¿Por qué no hizo nada? ¿Por qué me dejo besarla?, Quizás, quizás, quizás, __**QUIZAS NADA**_enfermo ella te odia, debe estar odiándose a si misma por permitir algo así, ¿Que va a pasar de ahora en adelante?

Grite con todas mis fuerzas al cielo como si él tuviera realmente la culpa de algo, saque mi teléfono y marque el numero de Kaito tenía que salir de ahí ahora mismo.

_¡PEQUE! Oh por Dios, mis rezos han sido escuchados me llamaste que cosa tan maravillosa y haber ¿A qué se debe?_- Por poco no tiro el teléfono al oír su voz era enserio aguda, pero me hizo sonreír lo cual para mí en este momento era bastante difícil, por no decir imposible.

Deja de. . .Ash olvídalo, te llamo para ver si tienes algo planeado, necesito salir de aquí - dije mi voz sonaba ronca y quebrada pero esperaba que no se notara.

_¿Paso algo? ¿Estás bien? Que colores puedes ver, ¿te metiste drogas no es cierto?, ya no se sabe que esperar de ti peque_ - Solté una carcajada ciertamente Kaito tiene serios problemas, pero le agradezco y nunca sabrá cuanto, gracias a él en pocos minutos logre sonreír sinceramente. - _Tranquilo peque todo saldrá bien, solo que si ves un túnel oscuro por favor ¡No vayas a la luz! te lo ruego, hoy iremos al bowling a ver qué tan malo somos agarrando bolas pesadas, ¿Te parece suficiente?  
><em>  
>Me parece perfecto te lo agradezco mucho Kaito - estaba a punto de colgar cuando se me ocurrió - y Kaito gracias por no presionar. - pudo ser mi imaginación pero juro que escuche un suspiro seguido de un risilla antes de colgar, no hay muchos como él en este mundo y para una persona como yo alguien como él es muy útil en casos como este.<p>

Al salir de la casa a los pocos metros me di vuelta para echar un último vistazo, las imágenes del beso asaltaron mi mente no sabía qué hacer, tal vez podría quedarme con Kaito un tiempo, mientras se calma todo, claro si es que se llega a calmar algo.

Al llegar a la esquina, me quede mirando el cielo un rato, ¿qué pasaría si rezara?, cerré los ojos un momento y deje que el frio de la noche me calara los huesos.

**Dios. .**

**Si te interesa oírme**

**Solo tengo una cosa que decir**

**Odio tu sentido del humor.**

Sonreí, creo que si me escucho, al abrir los ojos Kaito y Luke estaban allí.

¿Todo bien? - Luke parecía verdaderamente preocupado.

Ahora si, gracias - dije sonriente, sentí en mi interior que las cosas mejorarían no sé cómo, pero lo harían.

Bueno, vamos quiero ver que tan malo soy al bowling - dijo Kaito sonriente como siempre, lo envidiaba ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz siempre?

Al llegar al Bowling nos encontramos con Meito, Gackupo, Mikuo, Akaito y Taito.

Akaito y Taito peleaban por Dios sabrá que, para ser primos de Kaito son bastante problemáticos, Kaito fue a separarlos para luego abrazarlos, todos sonreímos ante la escena era realmente graciosa, bueno como casi todo lo que hace Kaito, por no decir todo.

Hasta que llegaron, que les paso ¿se le extravió el auto imaginario? - Ah, Akaito y su humor, un verdadero misterio para todos.

Solo fueron unos minutos Rojillo ya cálmate - Akaito fulmino con la mirada a Luke, se odiaban, pero no un odio normal es un odio a muerte, ¿la razón? no estamos muy seguros, creo que tiene que ver con Miki, resaltando el creo.

Bueno ya calmados, idiotas empecemos con esto.

Gackupo parecía nervioso, pero no supe descifrar el por qué, al comenzar me di cuenta que no era tan malo jugando hasta anote dos Strikes, así que malo no podía ser, Kaito y Meito tampoco lo hacían tan mal, pero el resto no entiendo como no salimos al hospital después de terminar de jugar.

Me estaba divirtiendo, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo hacía, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar todo lo ocurrido horas antes, vibro mi móvil y al revisarlo me sorprendí era un mensaje de Rin.

_"Por favor vuelve"_

No podía creerlo lo leí repetidas veces, me levante de donde estábamos y me despedí torpemente, no sabía lo que haría al llegar, pero algo era seguro tenía el corazón en la mano.

Corrí tan rápido que no supe si golpeé a alguien en mi camino o si derrumbe las compras de alguien lo único que me interesaba era llegar a verla.

**General PVO**

Se escucho un chirrido en la puerta la joven rubia, se encontraba en el sofá y al voltear se encontró con la mirada de su gemelo.

En las dos miradas lo que predominaba era, miedo, un miedo tan profundo que las fobias se quedarían estúpidas a su lado.

Rin - su voz sonaba quebrada como al borde del llanto.

Len - su voz sonaba quebrada y se notaba que había llorado. -Por favor no me odies, no era mi intención.

¿Odiarte? Pero como podría, fui yo el causante de todo, debería ser yo el que ruegue que no me odies - no entendía nada, ¿Por qué Rin se culpaba? Sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas.

¡LEN! - Grito al mismo momento que corrió a socorrer a su gemelo - Jamás podría odiarte, eres la persona más importante en mi vida - sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar sin su permiso, él lo noto y cogió su cara en sus manos, secando sus lagrimas.

No, no por favor no llores - su cara también estaba cubierta de lagrimas. - Tú también eres muy importante para mi Rinny.

Pero no de la manera en que yo lo deseo - como si ambos pudieran leer sus pensamientos se miraron a los ojos tan intensamente que ya no había secreto entre ambos.

Te amo - dijeron en un unisonó.

Sonrieron y por segunda vez en el día se besaron pero esta vez sin miedo y demostrando el pecado que ambos sabían que cometían.

Ambos eran correspondidos y ambos eran felices.

Pero había algo con lo que no contaban un peliplateado asomado en la ventana asqueado de la escena, jurando al cielo que pondría fin a aquello.

* * *

><p>Esto no es el fin, esto continua mi meta llegar a mínimo 10, y máximo 13, <strong>I love number thirteen.<strong>

Así que ahí Neka para rato, sin más nunca esta demás rogar un ratito por sus reviews, así que uno que otro no estaría mal ¿Si? Gracias, I love you guys, Kisses Kisses Everywhere


	7. ¡Felicidad! Si, claro

Buenas tardes, nekos de mi corazón, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, como verán les traigo otro capítulo y todas las cosas que podría decirles se las diré al final, sin más enjoy.

Vocaloid no es mío **¿Lo saben?**Excelente.

**¡Felicidad! Si, claro.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Felicidad, parece sencilla ¿no?, tener a la persona que amas, preparar tu comida favorita, pasar todo el día haciendo todo lo que te gusta, ojalá pudiera ser tan sencillo, la vida no es sencilla es la cosa más complicada que podría existir y vaya que la mía lo es, pero no me quejo estoy con la persona que amo y es lo que importa ¿Verdad?<strong>_

**Len PVO**

Todas las dudas que algunas vez tuve, todas las consecuencias que algunas vez pude imaginar ya no importaban, todo se había ido al mismísimo carajo en el momento en que la bese, todo, ya nada que no fuera ella me importaba, ¿cómo lo tomarían nuestros amigos?

_¿Esto en realidad está bien?,_nada de eso me importa ella me ama, me ama ¿Pueden creerlo?

Rin - dije al separarme de ella estaba sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados, era la cosa más hermosa que jamás pude ver.

Abrió los ojos y nos quedamos así por lo que me parecieron horas, su mirada parecía preocupada, algo pasaba.

Len, yo, yo, tengo que salir ya vuelvo - y tan rápido como lo dijo salió como alma que lleva el diablo, y yo me quede estático no podía articular palabra alguna, algo había pasado y solo una cosa pasaba por mi cabeza, Rin se había arrepentido, no podía ser verdad, no no podía ser, mi mirada se dirigió a la puerta.

¿Que ha pasado Rin? - dije al momento que una lágrima, bajaba por mi mejilla, esto no podía estar pasando.

**Rin PVO**

Corrí, Corrí, hasta que mis piernas no pudieron mas, ¿Que había hecho?, ¿Que mierda me pasaba por la cabeza?, **ES MI HERMANO**, y no es cualquier hermano, **ES MI GEMELO.**

**Dios, si me escuchas, perdóname he pecado, pero no lo volveré a hacer, perdona a mi hermano el no tuvo la culpa, yo la tuve.**

Cuando me detuve note que estaba en el parque, recuerdo que venía aquí cuando tenía miedo y no sabía qué hacer, es algo irónico haber llegado hasta acá.

Lo noche era fría, más que ninguna que allá recordado, llegue hasta los columpios y estuve allí un buen rato, la luna estaba hermosa, pero yo me sentía horrible como pude corromper a mi hermano de ese modo, ¿Qué me creía?, mis ojos se bañaron de lágrimas otra vez, no podía evitarlo, me había ganado mi pase al infierno. Y había arrastrado a mi hermano conmigo.  
>La lluvia comenzó pero lo que menos quería era moverme, la posibilidad de enfermarme no parecía importarme, y menos la de verme tan patética como me sentía.<p>

Era hora de volver, no quería pero debía enfrentar lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo miraría a mi hermano de ahora en adelante?, no tenia como, ya ni siquiera eso podía.

La lluvia se agravó, y los truenos no se hicieron esperar, me detuve a admirar la luna, mucha gente pasaba a mí alrededor con sus parejas, y algunos se encontraban corriendo para escapar de la lluvia.

¿Estas bien? - Un extraño se me había acercado y yo debía tener un pésimo aspecto si se me acerco para preguntar eso.

**Lluvia, en estos momentos mi mejor amiga, sigo llorando pero no se nota, y te agradezco por ello ¿Puedes quitarme el sufrimiento un momento?  
><strong>  
>Por supuesto, disculpe si pensó lo contrario - mi voz sonaba a susurro, de no ser por la distancia estoy seguro que no hubiera escuchado.<p>

Tranquila, no es molestia, no deberías estar parada aquí - Dijo el extraño parecía amable pero yo no podía ni sonreír lo que había hecho me perseguirá por siempre.

Gracias - fue el último susurro antes de seguir caminando, no podía postergarlo más.

**Len PVO**

Al comenzar a llover, las escenas trágicas inundaron mi mente, ¿Por que la había dejado irse?, ¿Por qué no pude detenerla?

Tocaron la puerta y yo corrí hacia ella tal vez a Rin se le perdieron las llaves, pero al abrir, todo se vino a abajo y Dell me miraba colérico. Y allí fue donde el primer puño se dio.

¡¿Como te atreves a corromper a **MI **Rin? Maldito enfermo - sus palabras sonaban atropelladas, parecía que ni las hubiera pensado antes de escupirlas - ¿Crees que no lo vi? Me das asco Len Kagamine.

¿Que coño te pasa? No hice nada que Rin no quisiera, oh espera un momento acaso tu ego no soporta que te haya dejado por su propia sangre- Su mirada no tenia precio, me sonrió no sabía porque pero seguro no era por nada bueno.

Lo dice la persona de la cual Rin escapo después de besarla, acéptalo no soporta el hecho de que tú la quieras de esa manera, estoy seguro que siente la misma repulsión que yo - una carcajada inundó la habitación, el tenia razón, Rin se había ido y de seguro no era por algo bueno. - No te le acerques jamás, y si lo haces me asegurare que no vivas para contarlo.

Salió de la casa dejándome destrozado, y con un sentimiento de asco de mi mismo, ¿Por que Rin? ¿Por que? Mis manos se fueron mi rostro, y un grito desgarrador salió de lo más profundo, todo se había ido a la mierda y todo era solo culpa mía.

**General PVO**

Rin llego sin mucho ánimo, había tomado una decisión, no importaba lo que pasaba, ella no se retractaría de nada.

Todo estaba destruido, su corazón dio un vuelco, _¿Que carajos había pasado ahí?_

¿Len? - camino hacia la cocina y vio a su hermano, sentado en el piso, con una botella en mano, y la cabeza baja, ¿Pero que eh hecho? Se preguntaba mentalmente.

¿Len? Estoy en casa - la mirada de su hermano choco con la suya, estaba vuelto un desastre, había llorado y no lo ocultaba, todo se había ido a la mierda, y no culpaba a nadie más que a el mismo.

Rin, ¿Por que te fuiste? - No podía, no ahora, tenía que irse ya todo estaba hecho y la estaban esperando.

Perdóname Len, nunca quise que esto terminara así - en ese momento dos hombres de blanco entraron a la casa, Len se levanto casi de inmediato.

¿Que piensas hacer? - Estaba asustado, acaso Rin lo internaría en un Psiquiátrico ¿así terminara todo?

Algo que debía hacer hace mucho, todo está arriba muchachos en un momento salgo - No entendía nada, ¿Que coño estaba pasando? y como si le hubiera leído la mente ella suspiro y dijo - Todo esto es mi culpa, me voy, quiero que seas feliz, pero yo estando aquí nunca lo serás, espero que puedas perdonarme.

Len no podía moverse no articulaba palabra ¿Rin se iba? ¿A dónde?, ¿Que estaba pasando?

Hasta pronto, Len - y sin decir más, se fue, cuando reaccione salió a detenerla, ¿Su culpa? ¿Por que se culpaba?

Al salir ya era tarde, el frío de la noche le calo en los huesos, y vio el auto del psiquiátrico a lo lejos, Rin se había ido.

_**Y tal vez para siempre.**_

**¡FIN!**

* * *

><p>¿A que se asustaron? tranquilos gatitos, este no es el final aún falta mucho para eso, o quizás quieren que lo deje así ustedes me dicen, lo sé soy malita, pero en el suspenso esta la diversión ¿No lo creen?<p>

Quisiera responder algunos reviews:

Yuki Kagamin3: Que bella vale, actualizare siempre que pueda, y espero que sea pronto solo faltan ya 3 capítulos, todos mis amigos casi me matan al leer este capítulo xd, gracias por tu comentario.

Persona que lee fanfics: Tranquila, entiendo tu flojera, jajajajaja yo AMO AMO AMO tus comentarios me hacen reír demasiado, creo que con este capítulo estropee tu día pero tranquila todo se pondrá mejor, yo creo que me enamore (?) de ti.

Lily Magane: Siempre seré amiga de las que quieren ser mis amigas, además siempre estoy para ayudar, siempre que quieras besos.

YuzukiToriOnee-san: ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te gusto y espero que no me mates por este capítulo, en serio me esforcé en el, T3T, ¡muchas gracias por tu buena vibra!

Yupi-chan: Jajajajaja equipo rocket, buena imaginación, se desharán de el créeme pero no tan fácilmente, Yerba mala nunca muere, besos: **.

Dekki yorokobi: Piko, Piko, jajaja todos pensaban que era Piko, pero no es Dell, y tranquila ellos saldrán triunfando, o tal vez no.

Sin más que decir, besos y abrazos Everywhere, no olviden los reviews:*


	8. Desaparecer

Buenas, gatitos de mi alma, me he tardado por que eh estado muy deprimida y la verdad no sabía si la verdad debía continuar escribiendo por que hubieron muchas personas que criticaron como escribo, pero me di cuenta que les debo a ustedes un final y por ello he de continuar, así que sin mas de corazón espero que les guste.

Vocaloid no pertenece, y esta escritura es sin fines lucrativos.

**Desaparecer**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin PVO<strong>

720horas 2minutos con 3 segundos es lo que he pasado encerrada en este lugar, todos me miran como si fuera una asesina, ojalá hubiera matado a alguien en vez de hacer lo que hice, oh, esperen, quizás ustedes no lo saben, pero bese a mi hermano, si exacto, soy una maldita enferma, y me iré al infierno, ya me lo han dicho, estoy acostumbrada.

¿Las razones? Estoy enamorada de él.

¿No me causa asco? Solo de mi misma, no tenía que arrastrarlo a él.

¿Donde estoy? Me interne voluntariamente a un psiquiátrico, pero no me mal interpreten yo sé que no estoy loca, ni que voy a cambiar mi manera de ver todo, solo quiero que El sea feliz, y la única manera de que eso ocurra es el que yo me interne ¿Por que? Porque la enferma soy yo, y lo más fuerte de todo. Es que no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada.

Llegue aquí a las a las 7:40 am de un Martes si no me equivoco, el hospital no es tan malo, lo único malo son las personas que hay dentro. Si lo sé estoy en un psiquiátrico ¿Que tipos de personas pensaba encontrarme? La verdad ni yo misma lo sé.

Un ejemplo: Yuki Kaai es un pequeña de edad desconocida nadie sabe nada de su pasado, pero sufre de bipolaridad y uno de los peores caso que he visto, cada vez que se deprime se hace una equis en los brazos, y la última vez que hable con ella le vi cinco heridas recientes, es bastante fuerte ver a una niña tan pequeña sufrir algo así, pero lo bueno es que cuando esta alegre es muy amable, pero nunca cuenta nada sobre si misma y nunca recibe visitas.

También esta Lily una ex modelo que se sufre de bulimia, desde hace 5 años y aun no lo supera, siempre que se ve alguna mejoría, vuelve a caer, sus padres son multimillonarios y está aquí por obligación, según ella al salir se irá a modelar a París, o algo así, la verdad ella no me agrada mucho, siempre está tratando de llamar la atención de las formas más extrañas imaginables.

Y así podría seguir todo el día describiendo a cada uno de los que me ha tocado conocer, todos saben porque estoy aquí, algunos lo aceptan, otros no me miran y algunos me dejan notas, como "pecadora" o "enferma" en mi habitación pero como dije antes la costumbre es algo que ya le gano a todo.

Y así pasaron los días un mes para ser exacta desde que estoy aquí y solo he podido pensar en **Len, mi pobre Len**, su expresión al irme, no podría describirla parecía destrozado, y como no, lo había traicionado todo lo que alguna vez construimos lo derrumbe, me siento horrible no sé que es lo que hago, a veces me pregunto si hice lo correcto. ¿Cómo pudo ser lo correcto? ¿Por que no me siento arrepentida? _**Dios te pido ayuda, no sé que debo hacer.  
><strong>_  
><em>Kagamine Rin, tienes visita.<em>

¿Que? Mi mente quedo en blanco, no podía ser nunca le dije a nadie donde estaba, y el único que me vio antes de irme fue, Len.

**Len**, mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho, y los ojos se me pusieron cristalinos, no podía ser.

Entre a una habitación blanca, me dijeron que la visita ya venía, nunca había estado ahí, todo tan limpio y claro esta las cámaras en cada esquina, estaba tan distraída examinando la habitación que no sentí cuando mi "visita" llego.

Así que todo este tiempo estuviste aquí - no importa cuánto pasara esa voz la recordaría siempre.

¿Como me encontraste? - mi voz sonaba ronca, y algo quebrada, la verdad es que estaba al borde de las lágrimas y el no me facilitaba las cosas.

No fue fácil, pero eso ya debes saberlo, ¿verdad? - su voz sonaba colérica y parecía que al igual que yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no sabía que decir o como actuar, caí de rodillas.

No sabía que más hacer - y en ese momento mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

Tú, no sabías que hacer, y ¿que pasaba conmigo Rin? Acaso nunca se te ocurrió pensar un poco en mi - Se había arrodillado delante de mi agarrando mi barbilla para así mirarnos a los ojos, ¿Dios, porque me lo haces tan difícil?

Todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti, no quería que esto llegara hasta ti, debo darte asco - mis labios se formaron una sonrisa torcida y él me la devolvió.

¿Eres de lo más egoísta lo sabías?- lo que dijo me tomo por sorpresa la verdad no esperaba eso, y menos con esa picardía en sus ojos - ¿Todo por mi? ¿Pensaste en lo que yo sentía?

¡Claro que lo hice! ¡Por algo estoy aquí! ¿No crees? - me sentía dolida y sobre todo molesta, es que él no lo terminaba de entender estaba aquí por **SU** bien.

Se nota que aun no logras entender nada Rin - Se dio la vuelta y se retiro tan rápido como llego.

_¿Entender que debía yo entender? Mi Len tan hermoso y tan lejano de mí como nunca antes._

Me desplome al suelo antes de darme cuenta y mis ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas sin mi consentimiento. No quería llorar, pero lo necesitaba, o Dios como lo necesitaba. Desde que me interne prometí no llorar o demostrar emoción alguna, no quería mostrar debilidad, no aquí.

**Dios**

Que te hice

Para que me juegues bromas así

Acaso. . .

¿Me odias?

Llegaron a recogerme ya que en este lugar no puedo ni ir a hacer nada sola, es la única queja que le pongo a este lugar, eso y la comida claro.

Al llegar a mi habitación Yuki me miraba extrañada, pero no dijo nada, ni pregunto nada, en el fondo lo agradecía.

Me acosté con la mirada al techo, y mis ideas se fueron sin que pudiera detenerlas, todo lo que había estado evitando, todo de lo que había estado huyendo, me había encontrado, ya no podía seguir ignorado todo lo que pasaba y entonces llego la pregunta que había estado evitando.

_**¿Que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera ido?**_

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto escribírselos.<p>

¿Reviews?

Respuestas a los Reviews:

RinKagamine002: Ehm ¿Gracias? Creo, espero que este no te allá parecido una mierda.

Yuki Kagamin3: Yo llore mucho al escribirlo, lamento que te haya puesto más nerviosa pero seguro que sacaste excelente en tu examen, y si fue así ¡Felicitaciones! Y si no esfuérzate más, se que puedes, me pareció raro meter a Piko de golpe.

Persona que lee fanfics: No te cortes las venas con una salchicha es anti-higiénico mejor con una cuchara, es más limpio. No lo dejare así lo prometo, tratare de continuarlo a la brevedad posible.

Pedro: Tocas a mi gato y pondré tu nombre en mi Death Note, tranquilo no es el final aun falta muchísimo por contar.

Dekki yorokobi: como veras si la busco pero no le rogara por que vuelva.

YuzukiToriOnee-san: Tranquila todos estamos muy ocupados por estar fechas, así que gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, no me mates si me matas como sabrás si terminan justos o no.


	9. Secretos no tan ocultos

**Buenas gatos y gatas de cualquier país de habla hispana, o en su defecto que hablan en inglés y saben algo de español, ayer me puse a escribir y como resultado dio esto así que espero que lo disfruten**.

Por cierto gracias por decir que les gusta como escribo la verdad me sacaron bastantes sonrisas. LoveYouGuys:*

**Vocaloid no me pertenece solo la uso para callar las voces hiperactivas de mi cabeza.**

**Secretos no tan ocultos**

* * *

><p><strong>Len PVO<strong>

¿Saben? A veces no encontramos razones para los actos de los demás, pensamos que ellos tienen algún problema extraño y nos cuestionamos el por que no confían en nosotros. Tal vez es por eso que me pasan estas cosas, nunca me pongo en los zapatos de los demás, nunca logro sentir empatía, tal vez debería de empezar a cambiar eso.

El día en que Rin se fue me quede en la calle por lo que me parecieron horas, esperando que ella volviera y me dijera que esto es solo una broma cruel, y que todo estaba bien pero nada, **¡NADA!**Paso, caí de rodillas, no podía creerlo ¿tanto me odiaba? ¿Tanto temía que algo pasara entre nosotros? O acaso era algo mas ¿Se arrepentía de algo? No entendía nada y mi cabeza daba vueltas, no sabía que pensar, entre a la casa y un sentimiento de pesadez y soledad me invadió.

En ese momento solo tenía un objetivo debía encontrar a Rin, debía saber que es lo que en verdad había pasado, pero como, por donde empezar, solo sabía que se había internado nada más y nada menos, por que se creía loca, no lograba entender nada, subí a mi habitación y se encontraba más oscura de lo normal, el que Rin se haya ido tal vez una de las peores cosas que han pasado, tal vez peor que el sentimiento de no tener ya a nuestros padres.

_**Nuestros padres**_, hace mucho no pensaba en ello, tal vez no me dio tiempo con lo que comencé a sentir por Rin ahora que pienso en ellos, hubieran permitido algo así o me habrían internado, que hubiera pasado de ellos estar vivos ahora.

Entonces recordé.

**-FlashBack-**

El día de la muerte de mis padres no fue algo muy especial la verdad fue algo común, gente llorando y gritando, algunos discutiendo lo desgraciados que éramos y lo que debíamos afrontar siendo aun tan jóvenes solo teníamos 13 años en ese entonces Rin lloraba como si no hubiera mañana le dolía no volver a ver a mama, y también a mi me pesaba, no me mal interpreten, pero no sentía tanto la perdida por que ellos nunca se encontraban realmente con nosotros siempre en peleas, insultos y uno que otro engaño por parte de alguno de los dos, yo en ningún momento me despegue de Rin ella lloraba en mi hombro y yo la abrazaba lo mas que podía para que supiera que no estaba sola, y entonces un señor nada conocido para mí me llamo.

Rin disculpa un momento - ella me miro con ojos cristalinos y asintió - tranquila no tardare nada - ella bajo la cabeza y siguió sollozando.

Casi se me parte el corazón al dejarla así, y era mejor que lo que tuviera que decirme ese hombre fuera importante porque si no, palabras no muy bellas saldrían de mis labios.

Señor Kagamine, lamento alejarlo de su hermana pero tengo algo importante para usted - El hombre saco su maletín y de el saco un sobre blanco el cual dirigió hasta mi yo mire el sobre con desconfianza hasta que el agrego - Soy el abogado de la Señora Kagamine ella me dijo que si en algún caso a ella le ocurría algo le diera esto a usted pero no debe abrirlo ahora si no cuando sea el momento o como ella lo dijo "cuando no veas la salida"

Tome el sobre y lo guarde en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta susurre un "gracias" y me di la vuelta para así volver con Rin.

**-FindelFlashBack-**

No había pensado en eso hasta ahora, ni siquiera recuerdo donde deje ese sobre, pero ahora mi prioridad es encontrar a Rin aun veo la salida de esto así que esa carta no será necesaria, aun.

Los días que siguieron fueron horribles uno peor que otro buscar a Rin era una tortura, y lo único bueno que me pudo haber pasado fue que el colegio cerro por unos días debido a un atentado además de ese hecho mi suerte era espantosa no había cosa más horrible que yo en esos momentos, pero entonces apareció, encontré en donde se había internado, e iba ir a verla ella quisiera o no.

Al llegar estaba nervioso y me puse peor al comprobar que ella si estaba aquí, me dijeron que debía esperar tantas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Acaso estaba bien que viniera así sin avisar ni nada?

Puedes pasar - esas fueron las palabras que casi me hicieron desmayarme

Me tomo unos minutos lograr recobrarme otra vez, me indicaron a donde me debía dirigir y entonces la vi con una bata blanca y sus cabellos alborotados estaba más hermosa de lo que podía recordarla, y eso ya era decir bastante

Así que todo este tiempo estuviste aquí - mi voz sonaba más severa de lo que esperaba.

¿Cómo me encontraste? - su voz sonaba ronca, y algo quebrada, parecía que iba a llorar si no es que ya lo había hecho.

No fue fácil, pero eso ya debes saberlo, ¿verdad? - mi voz sonaba colérica, también estaba al borde de las lagrimas era la primera vez que nos veíamos desde que surgió todo esto, y la verdad solo quería abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, pero mi boca no hacía caso a mi cerebro.

No sabía que más hacer - ¿No sabía que mas hacer? ¡Hubo muchas cosas que pudimos hacer! ¿Es que no pensaba en más nadie que en ella?

Tú, no sabías que hacer, y ¿que pasaba conmigo Rin? Acaso nunca se te ocurrió pensar un poco en mi - Me arrodille ante ella ya que había caído de rodillas, no sabía que mas hacer, tome su mentón en mi manos y mis dedos limpiaron las lagrimas escurridizas que salían sin su permiso.

Todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti, no quería que esto llegara hasta ti, debo darte asco - me sonrió de manera triste y yo le devolví la sonrisa pero de una manera torcida.

¿Eres de lo más egoísta lo sabías?- no sabía que mas decir cómo se atrevía a decir que todo era por mi si ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de escucharme - ¿Todo por mi? ¿Pensaste en lo que yo sentía?

¡Claro que lo hice! ¡Por algo estoy aquí! ¿No crees? - ¡¿**MI**bien? Esto tenía que ser una broma, una broma muy estúpida y cruel.

Se nota que aun no logras entender nada Rin - No podía estar más allí no entendía ninguna de las razones por las cuales ella estaba allí y creo que tampoco estaba muy entusiasmada en decirme las razones.

Al llegar a casa, no me sentía para nada bien y por primera vez desde que mi padres murieron entre a su habitación y se sentía aun mas vacía de lo que recordaba, me senté en su cama, y empecé a analizarlo hasta que mi vista se detuvo en un sobre blanco puesto en la peinadora de mi madre, entonces recordé.

_**Ahí fue donde deje la carta de mi madre.**_

* * *

><p>¿Entonces que tal me quedo?<p>

¿Merezco algún review?

Respuestas a los reviews:

Persona que lee fanfics: ¡BIEN! Me alegro que la esterilizaras y que estés bien, y que te guste mi historia

Liia-P: ¡GRACIAS! Por tu comentario me saco muchas sonrisas, y hasta la puse de foto de pin y ¡Todo! Gracias espero que te allá gustado este capítulo

Angela 16: Que bella muchas gracias; de verdad ame tu comentario y también la puse de foto de pin, todos me preguntaba cual era la pagina de mi blog para que ellos pudieran leerlo de verdad, me sacastes muchas sonrisas, así que gracias.

Los amo chicos besos desde Venezuela:***


	10. ¿Final Perfecto?

**¿Final Perfecto?**

* * *

><p><strong>Len PVO<strong>

Cuando nos vemos en algún aprieto lo primero que hacemos es correr hacia donde nuestros padres para sentirnos protegidos, y sobre todo amados, porque nadie puede nos puede dar más amor que nuestros padres, el sentirnos amados y saber que nada y nadie puede hacernos daño son una de las pocas cosas que ellos hacen por nosotros.

_**Pero que pasa cuando te pasas 5 años, los 5 años en que mas los necesitas, sin ellos sin su calor, y su alegría, te quedas sin nada, sin saber que hacer en los momentos tristes, ni como actuar cuando no entiendes ni el problema que enfrentas.  
><strong>_  
>Yo los perdí pero no sentí ningún tipo de dolor especial, Rin si sintió su perdida, pero yo, yo solo quería que todos esos insultos, y gritos terminaran no fue de la mejor manera, pero tengo que conformarme, cuando el abogado de mi madre me dio su carta solo quería quemarla, sabía que mi madre tenía secretos y la verdad no me entusiasmaba nada saber alguno de ellos. Pero entonces mencionó el "cuando no veas la salida" y eso algo que mi madre solo decía cuando sabia que algo malo venia por esa razón la conserve, nunca tuve curiosidad por abrirla hasta ahora.<p>

Me acerque a la peinadora y tome el sobre estaba algo arrugado y lleno de polvo los años no la han ayudado mucho. Reconocí su letra solo por su forma tan particularmente desordenada era una carta larga parecía más que todo una disculpa, y al comenzar a leer un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió.

"Querido Len: Seguro que tienes mil preguntas en tu cabeza, y la primera debería ser el por que te deje esta carta a ti y no a Rin, bueno hay una razón, pero antes de eso, tengo que contarte muchas cosas hijo siempre he estado muy orgullosa de ti y de todo lo que eres, tal vez nunca te has dado cuenta que siempre te observe cuando creías que nadie lo hacía, se que te enamoraste de la que creíste tu hermana, y si cariño has leído bien creíste, el día en que supe que tendría un niño estuve muy feliz ya que siempre había querido un varón pero al llegar al hospital me encontré con una joven tal vez no muy mayor de los 20 ella también estaba embarazada pero de una niña ella estaba muy triste porque no sabía lo que debía hacer ella no quería a ese bebe, sentí mucha pena por ella, el día en que naciste también nació la hija de esa pequeña, al verte por primera vez te ame muchísimo mas de lo alguna vez pudiste imaginar, pero esa pobre joven estaba desolada nadie quería adoptar a su niña, yo al ver a la pequeña me di cuenta de que ella era muy parecida a ti, así que se me ocurrió una idea, yo adoptaría a la pequeña, y la haría pasar por mi hija, yo pensaba que era el plan perfecto hasta que vi que tus ojos brillaban al verla, y se te iluminaba cada parte de tu rostro al verla sonreír, sabía que sufrías al pensar que ella era tu hermana y nunca podrías hacer nada al respecto, hijo a veces no todo lo que dicta Dios es realmente correcto, lamento haberte ocultado esto, debí habértelo dicho apenas note tu amor por ella, pero no sabía como reaccionarias tu, tu padre o Rin, de verdad espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por haberte ocultado la verdad y sobre todo lamento que hayas sufrido tanto por no saber que tu amor era correcto, Lenny nunca te rindas si de verdad la amas ve por ella, y espero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti Te amo Lenny."

Mis manos temblaban, y empecé a sudar frio, _**Rin no era mi hermana, no era mi sangre.**_

_Solté la carta, y mis manos se fueron automáticamente a mi rostro, no sabía si reír o llorar, no sabía si debía moverme, estaba totalmente en shock, y lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era que Rin y yo podíamos estar juntos._

**Rin PVO**

Desperté sin mucho ánimo que digamos, bueno en mi situación quien estaría gritando de alegría, pero lo cierto es que la visita de Len me dejo una gran confusión que es lo que yo no entendía, acaso, ¿No estaba mal y mis sentimientos eran correspondidos?, claro que estaba mal pero si _Len me amara, todo absolutamente todo estaría bien, sería feliz y no tendría que preocuparme._

Pero había un problema nada, nada de lo quería se haría realidad. Por más que lo deseara.

_Rin Kagamine tienes visita._

Mi corazón se aceleró ¿Seria Len?, lo más probable nadie sabía donde estaba solo él. Y con ese pensamiento mi corazón solo pudo latir más a prisa.

Cuando entre en la habitación de visitas no podía articular palabra, no podía creerlo.

Tranquila se que te he dejado sin palabras, no te preocupes no te harán falta - Decía todo rápido y atropellado - Creo que te preguntaras que hago aquí y como fue que lo hice.

Solo asentí, no podía creer que Dell me hubiera encontrado, _¿Como lo hizo? ¿Acaso Len le dijo donde estaba? y si fue así ¿Por que lo hizo?_

Bueno no fue fácil, primero porque no sabía que estabas en un psiquiátrico y la verdad no veo el por que estas aquí, si tú no tienes problema alguno, pero tranquila yo estoy aquí para ayudarte Rinny pero primero debes hacer algo - No me gustaba su tono de voz en realidad no me gustaba nada de él, parecía colérico y asqueado, más que todo hacia mi persona, y eso no sé si me causaba mas temor o repulsión de la debía.

¿Que quieres decir? - mi voz sonaba apagada y temerosa sentía que en cualquier momento del haría algo contra mí.

Creo que tu sabes lo que quiero decir Rin, así que no deberías hacerte la imbécil, se lo que paso entre tú y Len - _**y en ese momento todo se detuvo, ¿Como? ¿Como? ¿¡COMO!, Dios te estas pasando de verdad lo estas haciendo.**_

No vale la pena negarlo, así que solo preguntare ¿Como sabes? ¿Como me encontraste? - Mi voz estaba totalmente quebrada, y no era para menos estaba al borde del llanto pero me negaba que alguien como Dell me viera llorar.

¿Como se que? ¿Lo de Len? Oh por Dios eso fue porque los vi, y no sabes el asco que me dio, Rin como pudiste hacer algo así - _y explote._

Si has venido a criticarme te pido te largues, y no vuelvas nunca, entiendes ¡NUNCA! - mis gritos se debieron haber escuchado en todo el hospital pero la verdad no me importaba.

No vengo a criticarte nada, solo me da asco - se detuvo un momento y me miro a los ojos como si fuera a matarme - Te vengo a ayudar, vengo a que me elijas, a que estés conmigo para que no tengas ese pecado en tu espalda, Rin te amo, por eso no puedo dejarte hacer algo así.

_Silencio, eso fue lo que siguió, ¿me ama? ¡JA! Eso es una muy buena broma, después de que me dijo todo eso, enserio piensa que le voy a creer así como así, está loco, más que loco, hay algo que no me gusta aquí._

No me has contestado como me has encontrado - ignore lo que había dicho, si no podía estar con Len no estaría con nadie y mucho menos con él, sobretodo no con él.

Te fui a buscar a tu casa hoy - sonrió y esa sonrisa malévola la cual no me gusto para nada - tu hermano se sorprendió al verme ahí y no lo culpo, se veía terrible como si no hubiera comido o dormido en días, lamentablemente no había querido darme tu ubicación y bueno no tenia opción.

No, ¡Que le has hecho! ¡Maldito juro que si le hiciste daño la pagaras! - Empecé a decirle cosas innombrables, ¿Que le hizo? ¿Y por que se lo hizo? ¿Por que nos está pasando todo esto Len?

¿Estas preocupada? Tranquila, no le hice mucho pero el muy maldito no me dijo donde estabas, tuve que descubrirlo por mi cuenta, así que solo le di lo que se merecía por arrastrarte a su pecado - Su voz sonaba colérica y pareciera que quisiera matarme y entonces fue que caí en cuenta, Dell vino a matarme.

Rin, ¿Por que tuviste que seguirlo? No tendría que hacer todo esto por ti, no tendría que estar pecando si no fuera por ti. - suspiro y entonces saco la pistola que tenia escondida. - No tendría que intentar matarte ni nada, pero me imagino que no entiendes el por que cierto.

Hice un gesto para que supiera que estaba en lo cierto pero ninguna parte de mi cuerpo podía moverse estaba estática que podía hacer, el tenia el arma apuntado a mi cabeza y de hacer un movimiento, no vería los colores de nuevo.

Mi querida Rinny, es muy sencillo tu pecado no fue tan grande ya que solo seguiste a tu maldito hermano, así que para evitar que se te vaya de las manos debes morir ahora antes de que empeores todo - Entonces se acerco a mí y yo no hice ademán de alejarme sabia que con eso empeoraría todo.

Dell, por esa razón fue por la cual me interne, Len no hizo nada, yo fui la que lo bese yo fui la pecadora mayor no él, si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez, pero ya yo estoy condenada, aunque no te guste. - mi voz sonaba firme, mire a Dell su miraba era de asco y no lo culpaba se acerco lo suficiente para golpearme, pero no lo hizo, ya que una mano lo detuvo.

Tócala, y juro que no lo contaras Honne, ya bastante daño nos has hecho - Mi ojos no podían creerlo Len estaba ahí delante de mi protegiéndome como siempre, es decir que ¿No me odiaba? - Señores tiene un arma y como les dije quiere hacerle daño a esta señorita.

¿De que hablas? ¡Yo no tengo nada! - Dell parecía asustado

Le pido señor Honne que nos acompañe, ahora.

¿¡Como le van a creer a este, es el maldito que la enfermo! - y entonces de tanta cólera se cayó su arma de su escondite, los hombres lo miraron con horror y lo sacaron a la fuerza.

¿¡Como la van a dejar ahí con ese bastardo! ¿¡Como! ¿Acaso no me están escuchando malditos? - Dell seguía gritando mientras se lo llevaban, no sé que hubiera pasado de no haber llegado Len tal vez estaría muerta en este momento.

Gracias, ¿Estas bien? - el me abrazo y me susurro - ahora si, ahora estoy perfecto.

No Len enserio - dije deshaciendo su abrazo - ¿Dell te hizo mucho daño? - El me miro con gesto de confusión y respondió - ¿De que hablas? a mi Dell no me ha hecho nada.

Pero el me dijo que fue hoy, y que te hizo cosas por no decirle donde estaba. - no entendía nada, ¿Por que Dell me había mentido?

No, Dell no ha ido a verme en ningún momento, y de todas maneras si lo hubiera hecho yo le hubiera hecho daño a el, y más sabiendo que él te quiere, pero jamás como yo - y en ese momento me acarició la mejilla y yo cerré los ojos ante la caricia pero de inmediato me separe, recordé que estaba mal, estaba prohibido.

Eso ya no será necesario Rinny - sonrió como nunca había visto, y luego me abrazo más fuerte, no entendía nada.

¿De que estas hablando?

Todo se aclarara en su momento, pero ahora lo primero es salir de aquí - tomo mi mano y me arrastro, pero yo me detuve.

Sabes la razón por la que estoy aquí, y no me iré hasta que lo "resuelva" entiendes - El carcajeo y me siguió arrastrando.

Como dije ya no será necesario, y te aclare todo apenas salgamos de aquí así que ve por tus cosas que nos vamos, y es enserio. - su sonrisa era hermosa _me encantaría verlo así siempre._

Bueno parece que no tengo opción - fui por mis cosas y al volver los vi a todos en la entrada, había olvidado la tradición de despedir a todo el que se vaya y yo no era la excepción.

Todos me abrazaban y me deseaban lo mejor y decían que mi novio era muy guapo, que bueno que había superado todo y ese tipo de cosas, lo que ellos no entendían es que el que creían mi novio, era mi hermano, pero la verdad no quería comentar eso, así que solo seguí sonriendo, y al llegar a la puerta Len me ofreció su brazo y luego me voltee y les sonreí a todos - Gracias a todos por su cariño la verdad los extrañare mucho. - algunas lágrimas salieron la verdad si los extrañaría la verdad me ayudaron, aunque ellos no lo crean.

Al salir vi colores, y respire como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo algo me decía que todo iba a mejorar.

Ahora si, ¿me puedes explicar que pasa?

¡Claro! Al llegar a casa

¡Que, Len Kagamine!

En realidad soy Len Kagane, pero ya te explicare en casa - _**¿Kagane?**__ ¿De que está hablando? ¿Que está pasando aquí?_

Nos subimos al auto y un silencio se hizo presente, el viaje se me hizo larguísimo, estaba muy ansiosa, más de lo que debería.

Al llegar a casa todo me parecía nuevo y extraño como si hubiera pasados años y no meses desde que me fui.

Len se acerco a mí y me tomo de la cintura me abrazo como nunca antes y susurro un _"Bienvenida a casa"_sonreí.

Me solté del abrazo y dije ansiosa - Ok, ¿Ahora si me puedes explicar?

Claro, siéntate - fuimos a la sala, Len se notaba nervioso y no le salían las palabras, parecía que las palabras se les hubieran olvidado.

Rin, hoy fui al hospital a buscarte no sabía que Dell estaba ahí y mucho menos que quería hacerte daño, seguro lo que te dijo fue para herirte mas, y así pensando que me había hecho algo te entregarías a él sin más.

Pero no lo hice, y él iba a matarme no se que hubiera hecho si no hubieras llegado.

Pero llegue y es lo importante, ahora Rin lo que te voy a decir tal vez no lo creas pero ya tengo todas las pruebas para convencerte.

¿De que hablas?

Rin, tu y yo no somos hermanos - mi corazón se detuvo, ¿Que había dicho?

¿Que?- no pude formulan otra palabra no podía creerlo.

No somos hermanos, tú no eres mi sangre ni yo de la tuya. - No podía creerlo todo lo que pedí todo lo que había soñado se estaba volviendo realidad **¡LEN NO ERA MI SANGRE!** ¡Podía amarlo! ¡Podía quererlo como algo más! _¡Oh Dios GRACIAS!_

Esto es algo muy delicado para jugar con eso Len - aun no lo asimilaba ¿Como había pasado esto?

Tengo algo que necesito que leas - y entonces me entrego una carta que parecía antigua, bastante antigua, era para Len la carta y reconocí la letra de mama al instante.

Las manos me temblaban al terminar de leer la carta en efecto Len y yo no éramos hermanos yo era adoptada, pero aun no entendía lo del apellido de Len.

Entiendo esto pero ¿Por que tu apellido es Kagane ahora?

Por que es el apellido de mi madre y así será mas fácil ya no ser reconocidos como hermanos, mi madre dejo los trámites listos yo solo debía firmar - Sonreímos no podíamos creerlo podíamos amarnos sin temor a nada, a absolutamente nada.

No puedo creerlo aun no puedo creerlo, y hay algo mas, esta noche iremos a un lugar especial a celebrar, quiero celebrar que puedo amarte sin problemas, y sin ninguna excusa - Len se había levantado y acercado, su mano acariciaba mi mejilla y me miraba tiernamente, mi lágrimas comenzaron a salir, esto era demasiada alegría para mí, _me sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo.  
><em>  
><strong>Te amo Rin.<strong>

**Te amo Len.**

_Y me beso, el beso más dulce jamás dado, el beso con el que todas han deseando, simplemente el beso perfecto._

Nos miramos por que parecieron horas solo sonriendo parecía un sueño y ojalá no despertara nunca.

Al anochecer Len dijo que debíamos irnos arreglando para la gran sorpresa, me había comprado un vestido banco sin tirantes, e_ra simplemente hermoso._

_Cuando estuve lista me fije mejor en el vestido, tenia detalles dorados y me llegaba por encima de las rodillas, era ajustado a la cintura, y la falda era algo esponjada, era un vestido hecho para mí, como era un noche especial, me coloque tacos altos y algo de maquillaje debo decir que no estaba nada mal, al bajar Len estaba esperando de espaldas a la escalera lucía nervioso y elegante, más que todo elegante llevaba un traje negro con una corbata amarilla se veía muy guapo me ofreció su brazo para salir, y así comenzó._

Subimos al auto y comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales, y una que otra palabra cursi, muchas veces le pregunte a Len a donde íbamos pero siempre decía "Ya verás" o "No seas impaciente"

Llegamos a una iglesia y yo no pude abrir más los ojos. _¿Acaso íbamos a confesarnos o algo así? ¿Len que estas tramando?_

Vamos Rinny debes bajarte si quieres ver la sorpresa ¿No crees? - Len estaba ofreciéndome su mano para salir y yo la tome confusa no entendía que estaba tramando.

Al entrar a la iglesia vi a todos nuestros amigos, Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Gackupo, Miku, en fin de verdad estaban todos ahí.

¿Que está pasando? - estaba nerviosa no entendía por que todos estaban ahí, ¿Que estaba pasando? _¡Dios seria buen momento para que me expliques!_

Len me tomo de la mano y me guió hasta el altar, el cura me sonrió, y dijo que era muy afortunada por tener un novio así.

Yo le agradecí, y me sonroje a la vez.

Entonces Len se voltio hacia el cura y le hizo un gesto.

En eso el cura comienza.

_"Queridos hermanos nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para unir a Len Kagane y a Rin Kagamine en sagrado matrimonio"_

**Matrimonio, Matrimonio**, Estaba en mi boda Len se quería casar conmigo, me voltee hacia el para abrazarlo en eso el cura se detiene y nos sonríe.

_Aunque no me hayas dicho nada, si acepto_ - le dije en un susurro que se que solo el escucho, el me abraza y me besa la frente y me susurra - _sabia que lo dirías te amo._

Me separo de él y me seco algunas lágrimas que habían salido sin permiso, le hice un gesto de disculpa al cura y el solo sonrió.

_"Como decía, si alguien en esta sala desea detener esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre"  
><em>  
>Un silencio fue lo que siguió.<p>

_"Excelente es hora de decir lo votos, y los novios han escrito los suyos así que Srita Kagamine"_

**Len, aunque no me hayas dicho nada de esto, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, todo esto parece un sueño, un hermoso y maravilloso sueño espero que me sigas amando hasta la eternidad como yo te he amado, y que esta felicidad que siento dure todo lo que vas de nuestra vida, Te amo hoy mañana y siempre.  
><strong>  
><em>"Señor Kagane"<em>

**Rinny, mi princesa Rinny, como explicar lo que siento por ti, toda la vida soñé con verte así, con un lindo vestido blanco esperando a ser mi esposa y solo mi esposa, cada momento compartido, cada pelea, y cada abrazo siempre los voy a atesorar en mi mente, y en mi corazón, y este es el comienzo de nuestra vida, y debíamos comenzar lo mejor posible demostrado que seremos tu y yo por siempre princesa, Te amo Rinny, más de lo que imaginas.**

_"Los anillos"_

En eso Kaito se levanta y le trae los anillos a Len, me sonríe y se retira. Terminamos de colocarlos los anillos y el cura dijo lo que mas anhelaba oír.

**"Sin más que decir yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la Sra. Kagane"**

Otro beso mágico, y así comenzó nuestra historia.

**Dios, gracias por todo **– pensaron en armonía los enamorados

* * *

><p>Me pareció lo más correcto dejar todo lo que tenía que decir para el final, y si este es el final ya no mas infartos, <strong>GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA<strong> de verdad su apoyo fue lo que me impulso a terminar y espero que como yo queden satisfechos con este final.

Respuestas a los Reviews:

Yuki Kagamin3: ¡Ains! Tranquila, espero que te haya gustado el final de verdad me esforcé mucho en el, siempre que dejes un review en uno que otro ¡yo seré muy feliz! Besos:***

Persona que lee fanfics: *Salta con su unicornio* tus reviews me sacan las sonrisas de la vida ¡Eres muy graciosa! Espero que te guste el final, y espero que te gusten mis otras historias. Besos:***

Liia-P: Jajajaja ¡Pues llego el final! Espero que te haya gustado y ¡Lo hayas encontrado interesante! Besos:***

Angela 16: ¿Que tal? Jajaja este final me costo por que yo tampoco quería terminarlo tan pronto, pero sentía que si lo seguía alargando iba usar relleno y eso ¡NUNCA!, espero te haya gustado. Besos:***

**_¡Los amo chicos hasta la proxima! Kisses Kisses Everywhere._**


	11. Epilogo

**_Epilogo_**

* * *

><p>Era un día soleado, dos niños de cabellos rubios jugaban sin temor por un parque lleno de vegetación y atracciones, la pequeña jugaba en los columpios mientras que el varón le decía a su madre que jugara con él en el tobogán, lo padres orgullosos miraban a sus hijos con una sonrisa en sus labios, ambos de cabellos rubios igualmente, el joven padre llama a la madre.<p>

¿Puedes creer todo esto? - El Rubio menor, sujetaba a su esposa de la cintura mostrando con orgullo su sortija con una leyenda en la que se leía " La eternidad es poca para estar a tu lado"

Aún pienso que es un sueño - La rubia besa a su esposo con un suave beso siendo los niños con muecas de desagrado completamente ignorados.

¡Niños es hora de volver!

¡Mama otros cinco minutos por favor!

La madre se colocó un dedo en la barbilla pensativa al mismo tiempos en que su esposo le decía - Rin cinco minutos no le hacen mal a nadie.

¡Ok pero será todo! - Rin sonreía de lado, sin poder ocultar la alegría que la embargaba todo lo malo que pudo existir en su cabeza ya no estaba solo la alegría de ver a sus retoños correr y sonreír era algo que le inflaba el corazón.

Todavía recordaba el dia en que le habían dicho que sería madre, sintió un temor grandísimo pero la mirada de Len pudo más que todo su miedo, esa alegría que irradiaba al saber que iba a ser padre fue todo lo que necesito para que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa.

Metida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la pequeña mano que tomaba su vestido - ¿Mami? – La voz de la retoño hizo que volviera en sí, sonriéndole con ternura cargo a su pequeña y la beso con suavidad en la mejilla, logrando un sonrojo y una sonrisa como repuesta.

Len se encontraba cargando al varón, el cual sostenía unas flores rosadas, al acercarse en un todo muy bajito casi tocando en susurro el pequeño dijo – Para ti mami – Rin se sintió tan conmovida que bajo a la pequeña para abrazar a su hermano.

Gracia Nova – Dijo la madre sonriendo.

No fui solo yo, Cherry me dijo que eran tus favoritas – Rin vio a la pequeña y colocándose de su tamaño a los dos los abrazo.

Bueno es hora de ir a casa – La pequeña había tomado la mano de su madre mientras el rubio tomo la de su padre, los mayores tomaron su manos y emprendieron el camino a casa, camino que se había tornado una rutina luego de buscarlos del colegio, la vida no podía ser más feliz para esta pareja, y ellos lo sabían.

Siempre supieron que tendrían su final de cuento de hadas, tal cual como Dios quiso.

* * *

><p>Es corto, lo se pero me pidieron el epilogo desde hace meses y no podía dejarlo así.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, los adoro mininos míos.

PD: Estoy buscando una pareja de la cual escribir ¿Sugerencias? :****


End file.
